This application claims priority to PCT Application No. PCT/EP99/08576 filed Nov. 9, 1999, which claims priority to German Utility Model Application No. 29820081.3 filed Nov. 10, 1998.
I. Field of Use
The invention concerns pocket lights and more specifically in particular those pocket lights in which the housing at least partially comprises electrically conductive material, in particular aluminum or titanium, so that this electrically conductive portion of the housing is a component part of the circuit of the light.
II. Technical Background
In this respect once again in particular those forms of pocket lights or flashlights which are generally referred to as rod-shaped or tubular pocket lights or flashlights, in which therefore the main body of the housing comprises a tubular portion into which the batteries which are also round in cross-section are inserted are of significance. The lamp is disposed at one end of the main body while the other end of the main body is sealingly closed by a closure cap. In that case, the individual parts are preferably connected together by way of screwthreads and an inserted sealing ring in order to prevent the ingress of moisture.
In principle however the present invention can also be applied to other forms of pocket lights or flashlights, for example pocket lights with a rectangular housing, in which the lamp is disposed on the front side while provided on the housing on the rear side is a flap or the like for fitting the batteries.
Such pocket lights generally have only a single lamp, the so-called primary lamp, which is designed to provide a great lighting power or lighting range and so forth in order to ensure that the pocket light enjoys a maximum range of use. That has the advantage that, even when only a low level of lighting power is required, such as for example when reading in the dark, that primary light source must operate with a level of lighting strength which is much too great and therefore the service life of the batteries or accumulators used is relatively short.
III. Representation of the Invention
a) Technical object
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide a pocket light or a housing portion for a pocket light, which has different lamps for different purposes of use and which in particular is very simple in terms of its technical structure.
b) Attainment of the Object
That object is attained by the features of claims 1, 2, 3 and 18. Advantageous embodiments are set forth in the appendant claims.
The fact that a light emitting diode, in particular a white light emitting diode, and/or a colored diode, an infra-red diode or an infra-red laser is used as the secondary lamp means that the service life of the battery, when using the light emitting diode instead of the primary lamp, can be drastically extended or the secondary lamp still shines for a long time when the voltage is already too low for the primary lamp and the latter is therefore no longer lit.
In order to afford an indication function the current consumption of a laser diode which is used in this respect as the secondary lamp is also markedly lower than the stratagem, which is otherwise known, of partially screening the primary lamp by a cover or ancillary attachment lens.
Arranging the secondary lamp in series in the circuit of the primary lamp affords a particularly simple circuitry and therewith also mechanical structure for the housing portion according to the invention and the whole of the pocket light.
The housing portion in which the one or more secondary lamps are disposed can either be a housing portion which, in the case of an existing pocket light, can be substituted for a housing portion which is already included therein as standard, for example the closure cap at the rear end of a tubular pocket light, or the battery compartment cover in the case of another pocket light.
The housing portion however may also involve an additional portion for a pocket light which is already in existence, for example a supplemental portion which, in the case of a tubular pocket light, is screwed in an intermediate position between the main body of the housing and the closure cap at the rear end, or the like.
Hereinafter in regard to the specific description of the invention reference will be made to an implementation in the form of a closure cap in the case of a tubular pocket light, which is substituted for the normal closure cap and which is fixed in relation to the main body by means of screwing into a female screwthread which is provided therein.
c) Embodiments by way of Example